Kitty-Cat Scratch
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by LooseTie. Haineko gets bored and takes a walk, meeting Ichigo. Soon the two find they like each other's company... IchigoXHaineko. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty-Cat Scratch  
IchigoXHaineko  
Chapter 1

 **A.N.: This is a request by LooseTie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After the Zanpakuto Rebellion….  
**_ **Squad 10 Captain's office**

Haineko lay on the couch and watched the clouds pass by out the window. Her master was out somewhere partying without her, which irritated the crap out of her. Behind her Rangiku's captain Toshiro was hard at work filling out paperwork. Haineko scoffed as she heard the continuous scratching sound of Toshiro's pen. ' _Work work and more work. Doesn't he have any idea how boring he is?'_ Even worse, Haineko had a bad urge to get her rocks off and even if Toshiro was in the mood, which he wasn't, he was far too childish to satisfy Haineko's urges.

The white-haired captain didn't even notice his subordinate's zanpakuto getting up and exiting as he continued to finish the work Rangiku skipped out on. Haineko jumped onto the building's roof and looked around the surrounding area. "Hmm… what to do…." She wished Tobiume was with her but the small girl was off with her master.

Her musings were cut short when she caught sight of something… orange? It was out of place of the usual white and brown surroundings that Haineko was curious enough to go investigate. Prowling the rooftops she saw upon closer inspection that she saw the substitute Ichigo Kurosaki. She followed the boy for a while, observing him. Deciding that she'd like to spend a little quality time with him, Haineko leapt down and landed in front of him. "Hi'ya there!" she cheerfully said.

Ichigo leapt back and shock. "Whoa! What are you doing?" The redhead catwoman smiled and extended a hand. "Hey there, I'm Haineko. We met before, remember?" Ichigo shook her hand, remembering their brief encounter in the forest before Rangiku and Momo showed up to fight in his stead. "Saaaay… you look a little bored, just like me. You mind if I walk around with you? It'll be a good way for me to apologize for attacking you."

Ichigo smiled at the girl's offer and nodded. "Ok. I've no idea what we should do; I was just walking around to kill some time."

Haineko smiled and took his hand. "It's alright, we can just talk and walk…."

 _ **Several Hours Later  
**_ **Ichigo's room**

Ichigo opened the door to the room Captain Ukitake let him use for a while and let Haineko enter first. "Oooh! A gentlemen!" Haineko teased.

Regardless, she found she liked Ichigo's company. The two walked around most of the Soul Society, just talking to one another. Haineko learned a lot about the boy and surprised him of a few details about herself as well, like how her tail was an actual part of her and not just an accessory to her purple fur outfit.

The two had decided to come back to Ichigo's room for a moment before they went and got dinner at Haineko's. Haineko also had Rangiku's exquisite cooking skills and wanted to show off to Ichigo. The boy went into the adjacent bathroom. "Give me a few minutes, Haineko. I need a shower badly." Haineko licked her lips as Ichigo walked into it and took off his shirt, closing the door.

Haineko listened for a moment as the sound of the shower going echoed into the room. She smiled and began to strip out of her clothes. Sneaking into the bathroom she pulled back the shower curtain just a teensy bit and observed the boy. When she got a good look at Ichigo's large cock and balls she could feel her lower half start to get wet. Slipping in behind him Haineko wrapped her arms around his waist. Her tail flicked back and forth as she put her head on his shoulder, purring into his ear. "Meeeowww, Ichigo!" Her hands inched across Ichigo's chest as she spoke. "Ichigo, who knew you had such a purrrrfect body!"

Ichigo shivered as the catlike zanpakuto licked his earlobe, his skin feeling like it was on fire and not because he was in a hot shower. "Haineko, why…" he gasped, feeling her breasts press into his back. "But… won't Rangiku…."

Haineko chuckled at his embarrassment. "Screw that old lady!" She spun Ichigo around and pressed him against the wall. Ichigo moaned as Haineko pressed herself against him. "Tell me Ichigo: Don't I look pretty?" Ichigo quickly nodded. He looked down and almost started to lose his mind as he checked out her body. While she was a few inches shorter than her master she had a hot body that matched Rangiku's. "C'mon, Ichigo. I like you and you like me. That's all the reason we need." She whispered into his ear. She grinned as Ichigo's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She ran a hand through his hair as their lips connected.

Ichigo threw his normal prudish attitude out the window. Here he was with the beautiful Rangiku's just as beautiful zanpakuto practically begging for him to take her. His teenage hormones won out the battle with in him as he licked Haineko's lips, demanding entrance. The zanpakuto's large breasts pressed against his chest as she let his tongue in. The shower filled with the sound of their moaning and the wet sound of their hot kiss. Haineko dragged her nails down his back, leaving light scratches. Ichigo moaned at the feeling, his fighter's nature finding pleasure in the slight ache.

Feeling bolder, Ichigo got down on his knees, his face sliding down her front. Haineko smiled as he played with her breasts, his tongue licking her massive titties before going lower. The zanpakuto giggled as she felt his tongue dip into her navel. She spread her legs as Ichigo reached her pussy. "Ahhh! Ichigoooo…" Haineko moaned as Ichigo licked her wet folds. When the substitute took his hand and spread them, Haineko's face turned red from embarrassment. "Ichigo… don't look…." She had to admit that although she was Rangiku's mirror image this was the first time since she'd manifested that she'd been intimate.

Ichigo also felt a little embarrassment as he stuck his tongue inside her. This was the first time he'd ever been intimate too and he felt that he'd no idea what he was doing. So prudish was he that he never tried to partake of any normal teenage activities. Regardless, Ichigo felt he was doing a good job from the way Haineko howled and writhed, her hands digging into his scalp as his tongue hit all the right spots. Burying his face in her dark-red curls, Ichigo stuck a finger inside her, making Haineko's tail swish madly. "Ichigo…I…" Haineko gasped as Ichigo slipped in another finger. His fingerings hit her right in her G-Spot, and she was starting to see stars. "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as she came. Her hands mashed Ichigo's face against her crotch, keeping him in place as her body convulsed.

The orange-haired boy licked her folds as she came, tasting the girl as her juices gushed out. Though he was a foreigner in the land of sex, he found he liked the way Haineko tasted. Something about eating out the sexy catwoman flipped Ichigo's switch. Standing up he turned Haineko around and pressed her against the wall. Haineko felt something large rub against her ass and grinned.

Getting an idea, Ichigo ran a hand down her back. Haineko's moans filled the air as she arched her back in response. Ichigo had to grin at the zanpakuto's cat-like mannerisms. Looking down he saw the girl's tanned booty, giving the juicy ass a good smack. Haineko purred as she pushed her ass out, grinding it into Ichigo's pelvis and feeling his hard cock wedge between her cheeks. "Ichigo," she purred. Ichigo almost blew his load right there. He'd no idea how his own name could sound so goddamn sexy! "Give this kitty your thick cock!" she pleaded.

Ichigo put both hands on her luscious ass and spread her cheeks, the head of his manhood slid into her warm hole. Haineko rubbed her tits together as she felt her cunt stretch around Ichigo's thick girth. "Ohhh! You're so big!" Haineko moaned. Her ass pressed against Ichigo's hips as she took in all of him, the head resting snugly against her cervix. While some women found it to be uncomfortable to be completely filled Haineko, like her master, loved the feeling of it. Ichigo's hands snaked up to grasp the underside of her breasts, joining her in fondling them, as he slowly slid it out and pulled it back in.

For several minutes Ichigo slowly fucked Haineko from behind until the heat of the shower started to get to him. Much to Haineko's disappointment he stopped and pulled out. Turning off the shower he pulled back the curtain and wrapped his arms around Haineko's waist, lifting her out of the shower.

Haineko gripped the sink as Ichigo slid back into her. She saw her own lust-filled expression on the her face as she saw their reflection in the mirror. "Ohhh! Ichigo, fuck me more!" Her hands left the sink and played with her breasts, pinching her pink nipples. She bucked into Ichigo with her own thrusts, making the bathroom fill with the sound of their skin slapping together.

Ichigo watched, almost mesmerized, as her ass jiggled with every thrust into her tight pussy. Her walls were so damp and warm it like his cock was about to melt from the intense heat. His hands gripped her waist as he increased the pace of his thrusts. "Ohh! Haineko! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Haineko shouted. Her vision blurred as she saw stars again, that hot feeling inside her bubbling over once more. She gasped as Ichigo got another stroke of inspiration and gripped the base of tail, her biggest weak-spot. "OHHHHH! FUUUUUCK! I'M CUMMING!" she shrieked as her pussy came.

Rearing his hips back Ichigo shoved his cock all the way inside her one final time, blasting her pussy with his white cum.

"HAINEKO!"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his wet body against hers. The two remained glued together as they came. Regaining his senses, Ichigo pulled out of Haineko and picked her up. Carrying her back to the bed, Ichigo laid her down and sat down next to her. Haineko's eyes refocused and took in her surroundings. Looking to see Ichigo sitting next to her, Haineko smiled. Putting a hand to his chest, Haineko pushed him down onto the soft mattress. "Ichigo, you bad boy. You know just how to treat a kitty right." She crawled on top of him, their arms embracing each other as they kissed each other. Sliding down his front Haineko smiled as she reached his still-hard cock. "I've decided I can have my dinner right now. I want your tasty milk!" Her soft and hot tongue ran along the shaft of it, tasting her own juices still on it. "Mmmh, we taste good…."

Ichigo remembered Keigo saying one day that redheads were wild in bed. Now he believed him. Haineko's tongue licked him up and down, not leaving an inch untouched. One of her hands went to cup his balls, fondling the sensitive sac as her other hand slid up Ichigo's chest, dragging her nails down and making him arch his back in pleasure, shoving his cock into her mouth. Having the skill of Rangiku, Haineko took Ichigo's cock all the way inside her wet mouth, her tongue flattened by the large girth on top of it. She felt it hit the back of her throat and still kept going. She pressed her nose into Ichigo's pelvis and saw him throw his head back. "Haineko! Your mouth's too hot and tight! You're gonna make me cum again!"

Haineko smiled as she took it out of her mouth for a moment, licking the head lovingly. "That's it, Ichigo. Let out all that yummy milk!" she said before taking Ichigo's cock back into her mouth. The boy threw his head back and dug his hands into her dark-red hair.

"Ah! Haineko! I'm cumming!" he shouted as he exploded inside her mouth. Haineko slurped the white treat as it shot out of the tip. She drank every drop, only taking her mouth off the large manmeat when she'd had her fill and her stomach was filled with Ichigo's essence.

"Mmmh! You taste delicious!" Haineko slid up to Ichigo and laid down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She purred as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, stroking her swishing tail and back. "Mmmh, wanna take a short nap and then go get dinner?" Ichigo chuckled before nodding, adoring the way she looked in his arms. "Good, then when we get back…" she ran a hand up his legs, making him shiver at her touch, "you can get back to "petting the kitty….""

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty-Cat Scratch  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXHaineko

 **A.N.: This is a request by LooseTie. I'm keeping it strictly between these two characters to keep it simple. I know that some have asked to include Rangiku but I've decided not to, since LooseTie kinda already did something similar and I'm trying to keep my ideas original.**

 **Warning: Lemon!  
After the events of the Sword-Beast Campaign:  
Soul Society  
Haineko POV**

Haineko lay on the roof, looking up at the clouds despairingly. She could feel her power start to wax and wane, soon it would be too much of a strain to maintain her manifested form. A tear rolled down her face as the fact that she'd be no longer able to spend any more time with Ichigo dawned on her.

Over the past several weeks, as they hunted down the last of the renegade Sword-Beasts, Haineko and Ichigo had become close, and not because of the incredible sex. Ichigo was a rather kind gentleman who treated Haineko special. She had never felt so loved before and there was no doubt in her mind: she loved Ichigo with all her heart. His strength, his passion, his kind nature. All of these things made Haineko's heart flutter. She remembered the last time they'd spent the night together, wrapped in each other's arms beneath the sheets, she'd profess her love to Ichigo, who'd professed his love in turn.

And now that was all going to come to an end. She was going to fade soon and return to Rangiku, never to feel Ichigo's warmth again. Haineko curled up into a ball and felt tears start to descend. "It's not fair!" she murmured. "I love Ichigo, and now I'm never going to see him again!" She shook her head and sat up. "No! There has to be a way for me to stay manifested!" She got off the roof and headed for the one place she knew she could get some answers….

 **Squad 12: R &D Department**

Haineko found Nemu quite easily. The girl was standing alongside one of the computer monitors in an empty room near the entrance. The stoic girl turned to see the cat-like zanpakuto enter. "Yes Haineko? Does Lieutenant Matsumoto require something?"

The tailed woman shook her head no. "No, this has nothing to do with the old lady. I… I need to ask something."

"Yes?"

Haineko hesitated before continuing. "Is… is there any way that I can keep my manifested form? I can still lend Rangiku my power but I want to stay here in a physical form."

Nemu kept silent for a few minutes before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry but there is no way. Muramasa was only able to maintain his physical form because he was cut off from his master and used hollows as an alternate power supply. You are still connected with Rangiku Matsumoto." Seeing Haineko's downtrodden face, Nemu added "I'm sorry, Haineko. Is this about your relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Haineko took a step back. She and Ichigo had done their best to keep their relationship a secret. She knew that Rangiku would be pissed if she found out her zanpakuto was getting some action and she wasn't getting any. Nemu smiled knowingly. "Be at peace, Haineko. I only know of it because Master Mayuri requested that I monitor Ichigo Kurosaki since he's never investigated a Substitute Soul Reaper before. Be assured your secret's safe with me."

"Oh… thanks, I guess."

"I do have a suggestion since I can tell you are in distress, Haineko."

The woman's ears twitched in curiosity. "Really? What?"

The woman typed in some keys on the computer and the screen displayed a series of notes. "Master Mayuri hypothesized that a manifested zanpakuto could spread their consciousness between two people, provided that the third party is willing to allow them into their soul."

Haineko looked at Nemu incredulously. "Wait, so I can put a part of myself inside of Ichigo?"

"Correct. And," she said with a rare smile, "Master Mayuri noted that intercourse would be the best way to merge souls."

Haineko smiled. It wasn't what she wanted, but it would have to be good enough.

 _ **That Evening….  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence: Ichigo's Room 9:45 PM  
Ichigo POV**

The object of Haineko's love lay on the bed reading a book. Ichigo was wondering whether he should ask Kisuke to open up a Senkaimon so he could visit Haineko. He felt lonely without her to keep him warm at night….

The window opened and a certain zanpakuto opened the door and hopped right on top of him. Haineko purred as she rubbed her body against Ichigo's. "Hey there, love! I'm missed you!"

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Haineko, burying his face in her deep red hair. "I've missed you too, Haineko!" He noticed Haineko's silence and the way that she kept her face buried in his chest and felt a little unnerved. "Are you alright, Haineko?"

It took the woman a moment to drum up her courage but she managed to find her voice. "No. Ichigo, I'm…I'm fading away." She looked up to see Ichigo's confused face. "Now that Muramasa's power has faded, I'm struggling to maintain a manifested form. Soon I'll have to go back to Rangiku forever." The fact that he'd soon lose Haineko hit Ichigo like an icepick to the heart. Tears started to fall down his face as he held Haineko tight.

Haineko laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder as she spoke. "I can't stay here in this form but… I learned that there is something we can do to be together, if only a little."

"Really? What?" Ichigo asked hopeful.

"Ichigo… Will… will you let me put a part of my power inside you and let it reside in your soul so I can stay with you forever?" Ichigo looked at her for a moment, knowing just how much Haineko loved him to ask if he'd allow her into his soul. "Can… can I really do that?"

"Only if you're willing."

As Ichigo pondered on Haineko's request, his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, chirped in from inside his mind. " _ **Ichigo… If you are willing, I will allow Haineko to place some of her power within you without protest. You will not be able to wield her zanpakuto like Rangiku does but you'll be able to talk with her and keep a part of her with you wherever you go.**_ " Ichigo nodded at his zanpakuto's guidance and kissed Haineko deeply.

"Yes, Haineko. I'll do it."

Haineko smiled as she unbuttoned Ichigo's pants. "Thank you so much, Ichigo. Now then," she pulled off Ichigo's pants and stared at the rock-hard erection between Ichigo's legs. "Nemu told me how this was done, and I'm sure we'll both enjoy it…." She took off her catwoman outfit, revealing her luscious body to the Substitute. Tugging off Ichigo's shirt, Haineko pulled away from Ichigo and pulled off her leggings.

Ichigo could never get enough of seeing Haineko's beautiful body no matter how many times he saw it. Once the two lovers lay naked on the bed Haineko once again laid down on top of Ichigo, sinking her nails into his shoulders and dragging them down his chest, leaving thin red scratch marks. As she leaned forward and kissed Ichigo she whispered "Just relax, Ichigo. Let me in." As she kissed his lips Haineko initiated the process of soul integration like Nemu instructed her. Ichigo could feel her spirit energy slip inside him and intertwine with his spirt core. His hand went to her tail and stroked it softly, earning the pressure of Haineko's breasts against his chest as she arched her back. "Ahhh! You know just what this kitty likes, Ichigo."

The substitute grinned and leaned forward, burying his face in her cleavage. Haineko could feel herself start to get wet as Ichigo doted on her breasts. When Ichigo gripped the base of her tail, her most vulnerable weak-spot, Haineko wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pressed her chest into his face harder. Ichigo thought he might suffocate from lack of air but he enjoyed the feel of her soft globes as they smothered him. Haineko's eyes began to glaze with lust as her chest was doted on. Ichigo moaned as Haineko moved herself, flipping her positon to face Ichigo's huge manhood while her lower half was on top of Ichigo's face. The lovers began to get each other off orally. Haineko purred into Ichigo's cock as she stuffed her face with it, her red head bobbing up and down on his shaft. The catwoman arched her back as Ichigo's tongue slithered into her. By now Ichigo had become familiar with all of Haineko's pleasure spots and he knew just where to lick her.

' _Oh god, he's so gooooood….'_ Haineko's tongue licked the underside of Ichigo's shaft, earning her a heated moan from Ichigo which shook her as it reverberated through her body. As Ichigo's hands gripped her bouncy ass Haineko started to rock her body back and forth, making his tongue go even deeper as more of his shaft slid down her throat.

Haineko's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo slipped a finger inside her derriere. A slutty muffled moan came from her as Ichigo prodded her backdoor, knowing how sensitive she was back there. ' _It's too good! It's too good! ITSTOOGOOOOOOOOD!"_ Her body lost all sense of control as she came, Ichigo lapping up her juices. Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's cock Haineko threw her head back and shrieked; her tail swishing back and forth as she couldn't control her body. "OHHH! FUUUUUCK!"

By the time Haineko's brain rebooted and she came down from cloud nine, she found that she was on her side in Ichigo's arms. "Mmmh, you're amazing, Ichigo…" she whispered. Ichigo kissed her deeply, the zanpakuto moaning as she tasted herself on Ichigo's tongue. Addicted to her own flavor, Haineko's sultry tongue devoured Ichigo's mouth, her body pressing against Ichigo's tightly.

As Ichigo moved to fuck Haineko doggy-style, or kitty-style as Haineko preferred to call it, the girl put a hand to his chest and stopped him. "Wait," she said.

"This might be our last time so I… want to look at you."

Ichigo's heart almost snapped in two as he realized the importance of her request. Nodding, Ichigo grabbed Haineko's legs and put them over his shoulders. As his dripping cock rubbed against her wet entrance, Ichigo looked Haineko in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

Haineko nodded and lightly kissed Ichigo. "For you, always."

An entirely new sensation hit Ichigo as he filled his lover's womanhood. Despite the fact that he was the one on top, he had the weird feeling of something filling him, Haineko's red energy slipping inside him as he slowly fucked her. Ichigo started a pace that he knew Haineko couldn't resist without going crazy. Haineko moaned wantonly as Ichigo slowly pulled his shaft our until her walls themselves were trying to suck him back in, then he'd slam all the way back inside, making the bed shake against the wall as Haineko wailed in pleasure.

"Fuck! Ichigo! ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo saw Haineko's face distort in pleasure, her tongue sticking out lewdly as the air was knocked out of her. Haineko's long nails dug into Ichigo's shoulders as her body was pounded into the mattress. "Yes! Ichigo! You're amazing!" she shrieked. Leaning down until her legs pressed against her, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers, Ichigo kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as her tight pussy squeezed him.

As Ichigo quickened his pace, so did the flow of energy coming from Haineko. Ichigo's body began to glow a fusion of red and blue spirit energy as his core became enmeshed with her energy. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Haineko, holding her still while the catwoman writhed and moaned beneath him. Because of Haineko's earlier blowjob, Ichigo could already start to feel the hot rush start to flow towards his tip.

"Haineko!" he shouted out. "I can't hold it in!"

"Inside…" Haineko moaned, licking Ichigo's cheek cat-like. "Fill me to the brim, Ichigo."

Haineko squeezed Ichigo's cock with her muscles, almost choking Ichigo in a hot vice. Ichigo threw his head back and roared as he came inside Haineko. As her womb filled, Haineko was driven over the edge, screaming Ichigo's name as she came, soiling the bedsheets beneath them. Almost immediately, Ichigo felt Haineko's spirit energy complete its fusion with Ichigo's soul, settling inside him.

Ichigo pulled out and lay next to Haineko, holding her close. Soon, however, he noticed her body start to glow and become see-through. "Haineko? What's happening?" he asked, scared.

Haineko looked at her love with a sad smile. "I don't have any more energy left to keep myself manifested now. I gave what little I had left to you." As her body became more transparent Haineko caressed Ichigo's cheek and leaned forward and wiped the tears from Ichigo's eyes. "Don't cry, Ichigo. I'll always be with you."

Ichigo's voice cracked as more tears fell. "Don't go…" he whispered. "I love you."

Haineko leaned forward and kissed him one final time. "I love you too, Ichigo. I'll always treasure the time we've spent together."

"Goodbye."

Ichigo watched as Haineko faded away, leaving nothing but the stains on the bed as proof of their lovemaking. Ichigo buried his head into his pillow and wept in sorrow….

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he found himself standing on top of a skyscraper sideways. Rain was pouring down in a torrential deluge, as if his own inner world was trying to drown him.

" _ **Ichigo…"**_ Turning around he saw Zangetsu, who was standing on his pole as usual. Despite being told that he hated rain Ichigo saw that the man was smiling. Zangetsu pointed behind Ichigo and the boy turned around.

Standing behind him was a smiling Haineko.

As the lovers embraced, Zangetsu watched as the rain stopped and the clouds parted, a rainbow shining over the two….

The End.

 **A.N.: …I shouldn't have written this while listening to "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Garth Brooks. *Sniffles* Excuse me, I need a tissue….**


End file.
